<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork Season 2 by MichelleMisfit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909092">Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork Season 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit'>MichelleMisfit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Multi, Other, Sketches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleMisfit/pseuds/MichelleMisfit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for Season 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - Artwork [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 02x01 - The Curse of Cornelius Sigan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in September 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Curse of Cornelius Sigan</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02x02 - The Once and Future Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x02 - The Once and Future Queen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Once and Future Queen</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02x03 - The Nightmare Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x03 - The Nightmare Begins</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Nightmare Begins</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 02x04 - Lancelot & Guinevere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x04 - Lancelot &amp; Guinevere</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for Lancelot &amp; Guinevere</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 02x05 & 02x06 - Beauty and the Beast Part I & II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x05 &amp; 02x06 - Beauty and the Beast Part I &amp; II</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for Beauty and the Beast</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 02x07 - The Witchfinder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x07 - The Witchfinder</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Witchfinder</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 02x08 - The Sins of the Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x08 - The Sins of the Father</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Sins of the Father</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 02x09 - The Lady of the Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x09 - The Lady of the Lake</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Lady of the Lake</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 02x10 - Sweet Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x10 - Sweet Dreams</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for Sweet Dreams</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 02x11 - The Witch's Quickening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x11 - The Witch's Quickening</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Witch's Quickening</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 02x12 - The Fires of Idirsholas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x12 - The Fires of Idirsholas</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Witch's Quickening</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 02x13 - The Last Dragonlord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast - for 02x13 - The Last Dragonlord</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for The Last Dragonlord</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Season 2 Round Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Artwork for Destiny &amp; Chicken - A BBC Merlin Podcast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ruth &amp; Michelle met through fandom in 2006 and have been engaged in fan culture ever since. They started ‘Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast’ in August 2019 which can be found on www.fascinationandfrustration.com</p><p>Visit our website to listen to our podcast or follow us on tumblr and twitter for fun content and fandom discussions!<br/>tumblr.com/blog/f-f-podcast<br/>twitter.com/f_f_podcast</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podcast cover art for the Season 2 Round Up</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://www.fascinationandfrustration.com/">Check out Destiny &amp; Chicken - A Merlin Podcast now!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>